dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Prom, Chapter two
Chapter two of The Prom. This chapter is a modified version of Daring Dan's "Innocents Aboard". Story Kit grabbed his backpack, scooped up his books and headed for the door, glad that another seemingly endless school day had finally drawn to a close. A spring-break was coming up soon, after the prom, what a welcome relief that would be! Kit paused in the hallway, wincing momentarily as he felt another pain in his gut. "what is with this pain in my belly?" he muttered softly leaning against a locker, but it faded and he head for the doors. Someone had set up a small table by the exit, and there was a banner draped across it. A smiling young tigress handed him a sheet of paper as he walked by. "Thanks" he grinned taking the paper. He paused to read it, Cape Suzette Junior High Boosters Club invites you to.... TROPICAL PARADISE DANCE! Food, drink, fun and music under the tropical moon, Friday 7:00, main gymnasium, see you there!, Kit stared at the gaily colored lettering for a moment, deep in thought. A dance between a bear and a dinosaur? who would have ever thought, and what would everybody say? "nah..." he mumbled, absently placing the flyer with his books and heading for home. Baloo Riven walked up to Higher-for-Hire yawning. It had been a long, long day, an eight hour round trip flight to Tierra del Frio in Itsy-Bitsia, complete with a tropical storm parked smack in the middle of their route, and all to deliver forty crates of Borscht. He was all in, that was for sure, too tired even for a stop at Louie's. Riven looked equally beat. Rebecca was somewhere but they didn't know where, upstairs Molly and Ramón could be heard playing, while Kit and Rey were in Kit's room deep in thought about the prom. Baloo trudged over to the kitchen, rooted around in the icebox and located a slice of pizza, which he engulfs, then stepped over to the table, where Kit's schoolbooks were stacked, and caught sight of the flyer advertising the prom. He picked it up and both read it chuckling. Baloo hadn't really stayed around long enough to go to any dances in school. Absently he stuffed the flyer in his shirt pocket, glancing upstairs: he recalled how at Rebecca's urging, he talked to Kit about puberty the second he began showing signs of sexual-maturity: voice lowering, getting furrier in certain places and so on, it was kinda funny how Kit reacted to all that, but Baloo pitied him of course, so with a deep breath, he started up the stairs, with Riven right behind him. Upon reaching Kit's room, they see Kit was sitting cross-legged on his bed and Rey on the floor facing nothing in particular. Baloo and Riven noticed the former looked a little pale, maybe still under the weather. "Hey Lil-Britches, feeling better today?" Baloo asked Kit cheerfully, "yeah, I'm fine" Kit replied with a smile, "how was that haul to Tierra del Frio?" he adds, "don't ask kid" Baloo groaned sitting next to Kit on his bed, "yeah, a tropical storm got right smack in our flight path, cost us an extra hour just ta fly around it" Riven adds, "gee, I'm sorry guys, I sure wish I could've been there, sounds like you really could've used me" Kit lamented, "no problem" the sloth-bear grinned clapping the teen on the shoulder, "o' Baloo did a lot o' solo flights before he was papa-bear, you have dinner?" he asks, "I did" Rey announced, "nah wasn't hungry" Kit squeaked, "if you want, I could make you two something, if you're worn out-" he proposed, "that's OK, I just had some pizza!" Baloo chuckled, "so you thinking about that prom?" he adds, "kinda" Kit says, "so, you gonna go?" Baloo replies, Kit lay back and hid his face with his hands, Rey looked equally hesitant, "we don't know" she mutters, Baloo and Riven frowned, "why not? sounds like fun to me-" Riven began, "sounds dumb to us, I mean a bear and dinosaur, on a date, eating dinner and dancing, who would find nothing wrong with that?" Rey answered scornfully, "well-" Baloo began thoughtfully, "if I'd been in school long enough, I sure would've liked to go to a few dances" he finished, "awe just mind your own business, OK papa-bear? we said we don't know!" Kit scowled, Baloo and Riven felt a few pangs of guilt as they saw the normally confident duo flustered and defensive, "um, well...guys I, that is...." Riven stammers, "what?" Kit asked, uncovering his face and sitting up, "I was thinking, maybe...uh, maybe it was time, you know, that we...talked" the plesiosaur continued, "oh no, not that again" Kit moaned hiding his face again, Rey shaking her head, Baloo grasped his cap and fumbled with it, trying to steel his nerves, "Lil-Britches, I know this is kinda, uh, embarrassing, but your getting older, both of you, and we are your dads after all..." Baloo reminds, "stop, just stop!" Rey begged, all four faces bright crimson by this point, "listen, we dunno what you think it was like on the streets, but we weren't exactly living with nuns, you know, it's not like we didn't hear anything-" she adds, "aw! c'mon kiddos, you wanna rely on what those hobos told you? we may not know much about...stuff, but we ain't no hobos, an' we've gone through it too, what you're going through..." Baloo interrupted sharply, "we know, it's just, I dunno, it's really embarrassing to talk about...it's gonna be the first interspecies-relationship you know?" the Eoraptor sighed, and Baloo and Riven knew that, "I know kids, but it's pretty obvious you're starting to, well, treat each other like it, I'll bet" Riven says, "true" Kit admitted, Baloo took a deep breath, "um, well, first of all, the main thing we want you ta know is, if you _ever_ have any questions you wanna ask, about...more of that stuff, you can always ask, even if you're embarrassed, or if you think we'll be, I want you both to promise us you'll ask, OK?" Baloo asked, the teens stared straight ahead, saying nothing, the adults each gently grasped the youngster's chins and pulled their faces around to their own, "promise?" Riven begs, "promise" the teens said reluctantly, then smiled, Baloo playfully punched Kit in the jaw and took another deep breath, "now then, kids, you know, what happened on with your voices, an' all, well being in-" Baloo began but was interrupted by the phone ringing, "who's calling here at this hour?" he grumbled, "better get it Baloo, could be important" Kit said, "OK" Riven said reluctantly, "but hold that thought: we ain't done!" he adds, then both leapt down the stairs and Baloo picked up the receiver, "Higher-for-Hire, we're closed!" he lectures, "is that how you always answer the phone at night?" Rebecca's voice asked indignantly from the other end of the line, naturally it would be her calling just at that moment, "your timing's perfect as ever, boss-lady, what's up?" Baloo sighed, "I need you and Riven to come with me Baloo, there's an important potential client in town, and he's leaving tomorrow morning, I managed to get him to agree to see me tonight, but he wants to see you guys too" Rebecca responds, "right now?" Baloo groaned, this day was never gonna end, "right now Baloo, it's Fog-Leghorn Chicken Farms, the third largest poultry producer in Usland, we could get the entire south Pacifica distribution contract, if we're lucky, but we have to act immediately" Rebecca states, "sounds important alright" Riven jokes, "alright Becky, we'll be ready" Baloo sighed, "oh and tell Kit and Rey they're in charge while we're gone, and put on a dress shirt and tie, please!" Rebecca notifies, "right Beckers, we'll be waiting" the big grey bear replies and wearily hung up the phone and both headed for the stairs, Kit and Rey were halfway down staring expectantly, "don't get comfy lovebirds, we gotta head out with Becky, we're meeting some kinda high-falooting chicken guy, you gotta be in charge in the meantime, and we gotta put on a tie" the pilot said trudging slowly up the stairs with Riven, "okay!" Kit said with a tired smile, "oh, an' guys?" he adds, "yeah?" Baloo said expectantly pausing on the top step, "thanks" Kit grinned sheepishly. Rebecca eventually arrives and was evaluating the male's attires: Baloo's was the usual beginner attempts she hates. "Baloo your tie is crooked!" Rebecca barked frantically dashing about the room and scooping up papers, "and comb your hair!" she adds, "yeah yeah don't get your fryers in an uproar!" the pilot grumbled wearily trudging over to the mirror to adjust his cravat, Rebecca takes a look at Riven and found he was perfect, "looks like you got everything under control Riven" she compliments making him blush, then focuses on the kids, "Kit, Rey, where are you?" Rebecca called, touching up her makeup and grabbing her coat, "right here" Kit said from behind her, Molly Rey and Ramón standing alongside, "alright you two: Molly and Ramon already had a snack, so they may not be hungry until later, and make sure they get to bed at nine-o'clock, but we should be home by then, if you want, you can go to the corner at our old apartment-building for some Frosty Pep, but I don't know, it's dark out..." Rebecca instructed, hands on the teen's shoulder, while glancing out the window, she saw the slightly hurt look on their faces and grinned, "never mind, you can if you want to, here's money for the ice cream, and you can keep the change, but just the corner store and no further than there, understand?" he adds, "understand, you can count on us Ms. Cunningham" Kit answered, "I know" she smiled tousling his hair, and did the same to Rey so she wouldn't feel jealous, "alright flyboy, haul your gizzards out here and let's get going! I don't want to keep Mr. Fowler waiting!" she shouted to Baloo, bending over quickly to kiss Molly and Ramon on the foreheads "and you two be good, don't give your older-siblings-slash-parents any trouble!" she requests to Molly and Ramon, "we're always good!" the yellow cub huffed indignantly, "keep your feathers on, we're coming" Baloo grumbled, his tie worse than before, Rebecca sighed grandly, "never mind, I'll fix it in the cab! you kids be careful, and remember: corner store, and don't let anyone in, unless they're an associate of course, alright? be careful! see you later!" she says to the kids, "we will!" Rey shouted as the three adults hurried out, and with a tired sigh, Kit went to his room and sat on his bed, the others join him, "what's wrong Molly?" Rey asks Molly, noticing she looked a little down, "mom an' me were gonna make brownies tonight for Lucy's tea party tomorrow" Molly grumbled, "sorry kiddo, I dunno how to make brownies" Rey said quietly, "well how about we play tail-gunner, like old times Kit?" Molly proposed, "yeah there's all kinds of pirates, Swatzis and other Axis-evildoers around here!" Ramon supplied picking up his toy P-170-bomber from Christmas, "guys, I gotta ask you something, real serious, OK?" Kit said, wiping his brow, "what?" Molly asks, "I don't feel so good tonight OK? I've got a bad bellyache, so please be real good, I'm kinda tired out an' I don't think I can play any games right now" Kit explained clutching himself, "aw..." the yellow cub complained, "your just trying to trick us-" Ramon adds, "I'm serious guys!" the teen snapped eyes closed, much to their slight surprise, "I need to rest for a few minutes, and then we'll take you for some Frosty-Pep, if you're good, OK?" Kit asserted, "OK.." Molly and Ramon said frowning. It wasn't like Kit to try to use an old grown-up trick like that. Stay tuned for The Prom, Chapter three Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction